


Siska's Seraph

by altocello



Series: Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [1]
Category: Anna Karenina (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which I attempt to draw what Siska sees when he gazes at Kostya.So, because he's believed all his life in angels, in holy fire and causes just, Francisco Garupe looked straight into the green eyes of a red-haired seraph, and he said, "Yes, yes, yes."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Francisco Garupe/Konstantin Levin
Series: Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705192
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Siska's Seraph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sup From My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252393) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> I read "Sup From My Mouth" a week ago yesterday, and there are so many ideas swirling through my head. So. Many. It was hard to pin one of them down well enough to draw it and I despaired of ever catching what I wanted to show; how Siska is captivated by Kostya's red hair, his green eyes, and his fiery determination. I'm still not quite sure I've got it, but it's close enough.
> 
> First time drawing Domhnall Gleeson. Probably not the last. 
> 
> And you should go read the fic that inspired this. It's just gorgeous.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kostya-seraph.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/615314095499083776/siskas-seraph-in-which-i-attempt-to-draw-what).  
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
